


Carpe Noctem

by drakaryss



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Sorry, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: Sabrina and Reader definitely enjoy each other’s company.





	Carpe Noctem

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hey!! OMG im totally in love with your writing! Im not sure if you are taking requests for Sabrina, but could you do first date and/or first make out Sabrina x Reader? Thank you
> 
> A/N: Hey, angel! A thousand apologies for taking forever. Thank you for requesting, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: issamhysa !

Sabrina had absolutely no idea how she managed to land a date with such a divine creature. It all felt surreal, much like something out of a movie or a cheesy novel. Here she was, dancing in the middle of a 40s themed diner with the girl of her dreams. The music from the jukebox played loudly, but Sabrina could barely hear it over the sound of Y/N’s laughter. It was the only music she needed to be happy.

Sabrina spun the girl, watching as she twirled gracefully before clasping her hand once more, her smile matching Sabrina’s. The two continued to dance around the room, doing their best to recreate iconic dances, much like the ones in Dirty Dancing, or that one dance from The Perks Of Being A Wallflower. They didn’t match up to the music at all, but neither of them seemed to care. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice, anyway.

For a first date, Sabrina knew it definitely couldn’t get better than this.

Y/N dragged Sabrina back to their table after the music had died down. Both girls sat together with their hands intertwined over the table, laughing breathlessly. Y/N took the time to admire Sabrina’s features as she laughed. The way her eyes would narrow slightly, her cheeks flushed red from all the dancing and laughter. At that exact moment, Y/N realized that anyone could fall in love with Sabrina, and she decided she wanted to be the person Sabrina fell for.

Little did she know, Sabrina was thinking the exact same thing.

“Sabrina, I had no idea you were such a fantastic dancer.” Y/N gushed, making Sabrina smile widely at her date and shake her head.

“A dancer is only as good as their partner,” Sabrina said, enjoying the way Y/N ducked her head, a rosy blush spreading over her cheeks. “You’re the best dance partner a girl could wish for.” She finished, giggling softly. Y/N immediately looked up at the sound, a bright smile crossing her lips.

“Why, thank you, Miss Spellman.” She teased, playfully bowing her head in Sabrina’s direction. Sabrina returned the motion, and both girls dissolved into a sweet fit of giggles. “Now, we should get out of here, it’s late.” Y/N said, momentarily separating her hands from Sabrina’s. In that short moment, Sabrina realized how much she loved holding Y/N’s hand, as her hands tingled to hold hers again. Luckily, her prayers were answered when Y/N took her hand, helping her off the booth and leading her out into the hot summer night.

“Let me walk you home.” Sabrina offered softly, swinging her arm playfully with Y/N’s. The girl nodded her head, unable to wipe the smile off her face at the sweet gesture. Both girls decided to stay clear of the woods, and simply took the main road, which was empty at this time of night. As they walked with hands intertwined, they enjoyed the comfortable silence that spread through the night air. The only sounds were those of their footsteps, the rustling of leaves in the soft breeze, and the distant chirping of cicadas.

“Sabrina, look!” Y/N gasped, pointing her index finger at the night sky as she stopped walking, causing Sabrina to halt. Sabrina was able to look up fast enough to catch a tiny glimpse of a shooting star cross the sky, leaving a glowing trail in its wake. She turned to look at Y/N, who had her eyes closed. Her head was tilted toward the sky, a small smile playing at her lips. Sabrina couldn’t help but stare in awe at the sight. She had never been one to wish on shooting stars since it wasn’t something witches in her coven practiced, but she believed that even if she did, a silly wish wouldn’t be necessary. Y/N was already a dream come true. A few seconds later, Y/N opened her eyes, turning her head to look at Sabrina.

“What did you wish for, Y/N?” Sabrina asked as they continued their journey back home. Y/N shook her head with a small laugh, glancing at Sabrina before looking back ahead.

“Sorry, Sabrina. But if I tell you, it won’t come true. And I really, really want the wish to come true.” She said simply. Sabrina wondered what she wished for, and meant to ask again, but a small squeeze of the hand and a smile from Y/N told her all she needed to know.

Soon, the two arrived at the Y/N’s home. Reaching the steps leading up to the porch, Y/N stopped, turning to Sabrina. She grasped her hands, a soft smile on her face. “Thank you for tonight, Sabrina. I had a lot of fun.” She said, causing Sabrina to blush lightly and return her smile. “And… Well, just in case the shooting star doesn’t work,” Y/N started, both girls giggling. “I’d like to see you again if that’s alright with you.” She finished.

Sabrina nodded her head enthusiastically. “I’d very much like that.” She said. Y/N grinned, overwhelmed with happiness. Sabrina made a mental note to thank whatever entity allowed her to meet Y/N because everything about her was absolutely ethereal. She leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to Y/N’s cheek before moving back, watching a blush creep onto Y/N’s face. “Goodnight, Y/N,” Sabrina sighed.

Y/N nodded her head, letting go of Sabrina’s hands and letting one of her hands rest on the wooden railing. “Goodnight, Sabrina.” She turned, climbing up the creaking steps. Sabrina began to walk away, but not before looking over her shoulder at the girl staring right back. And with one last smile, the two parted, already anxiously awaiting their next meeting.


End file.
